Superando obstáculos
by Toto Eyes Blue
Summary: Summary: Cuando tu vida es un verdadero infierno, ¿qué puede hacerte volver a revivir? Hay heridas que son incapaces de sanar, ¿podrá él curarlas? "Haré que vuelvas a sonreír" TODOS HUMANOS B&E A&J R&E
1. Vida rota

**Hola! :) Bien, soy nueva en esto. Llevo muchos años leyendo acá, pero nunca me atreví a escribir algo mío. Espero que les guste y hey! No compren los tomates aún! JAJAJ Bien, allá vamos**

**Summary: Cuando tu vida es un verdadero infierno, ¿qué puede hacerte volver a revivir? Hay heridas que son incapaces de sanar, ¿podrá él curarlas? "Haré que vuelvas a sonreír".**

**Disclaimer: Sí, todo es mío. ¡Arrodíllense! Edward, Jacob, Carlisle… JA! No, la verdad es que nada es mío (más quisiera yo). Todo es de Meyer.**

**Capítulo 1**

"Vida rota**"**

Él me había roto.

Mi padre lo había hecho. Claro, nadie me creyó cuando lo confesé. Pero él sí que se enfadó. Me golpeó y me escupió. Recuerdo que le había pedido ayuda a mi madre, pero ella se rió y me pateó. Me tocaron, y nunca, en ningún momento, pensaron en lo que hacían.

Estaba acuclillada en el sofá, tiritando y con las mejillas empapadas. Me mecía suavemente, como si eso me reconfortara un poco.

Lo hacía.

Estaba encerrada en la cabaña de herramientas de mi padre, esperando que mi "castigo" terminara. Los casi inexistentes cristales me decían que estaba horrible de los pies hasta la cabeza.

Después de dos días sin salir ni comer, me dejaron ir. Quince minutos después, la cabaña me volvía a dar la bienvenida. Me encerraban otro vez.

No sabía lo que había hecho.

No importaba. Siempre estaba ahí por nada.

Les gustaba verme sufrir.

Me eché en el sucio sofá y esperé… y esperé. Una semana pasó lento ahí. Ya casi se me veían los huesos. Me dejaron salir, pero sabía que, inevitablemente, volvería a parar a ese sofá.

Traté de escapar. Y creí que lo logré, hasta que..

Pasó.

Que equivocada estaba al pensar en que podía correr.

Nunca lo haría. Ya no.

Esa era mi vida. Para siempre. Ya no podía cambiarla. Ya no.

**Bien… vemos que a Bella la maltratan sus padres, pero, ¿por qué? ¿y qué hicieron sus padres cuando Bella trató de escapar? Nadie lo sabe… SOLO YO!**

**VIVA YOO!**

**Bien, nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Oh! Por cierto, Edward y su family aparecerán como en tres capis más.**

**I LOVE YOUU!**

**TOTO.**

**PD: denle al botón de abajo. Me harían feliz I) (risa de enferma mental (L))**


	2. Comienzo

**Holaaaaa ;) Lamento muchísimo no haber publicado en estos meses, es sólo que yo no tengo computador propio, y, como mis papás son divorciados, mi papá tiene el computador. Ahora estoy en su casa, así que este fin de semana y estos últimos días de clases (Siiiiii), y parte de las vacaciones de invierno, podré escribir.**

**De nuevo, lo siento. Prometo que trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir.**

**Here is **

**Capítulo 2**

Primer día de escuela. Un verdadero infierno por el resto de la vida.

Por supuesto, su hermana, Alice, y su hermano mayor, Emmett, no paraban de parlotear sobre las chicas, las fiestas, y los conjuntos de ropa.

A veces, podía parecer tan diferente a ellos-

Su familia y él se mudaban a Forks, un pequeño pueblo donde nunca, nunca, pasa nada de interés. Podría pasar una mosca, y saldría en los diarios.

Aún le entristecía dejar California, a sus amigos y a su novia, con la que había roto porque, según ella, las "relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan bien. Hay muchos engaños."

No la culpaba. Él tenía una idea muy parecida.

- ¿Edward?- preguntó su padre, Carlisle, mirándolo a través del retrovisor- ¿Todo bien, hijo?

Esme, su madre, lo miraba preocupada.

Ninguno era ajeno a su dolor.

Después de todo, su abuelo y él habían sido muy cercanos.

- Vamos, Edward, no seas amargado. Tienes que dejarlo en el pasado- dijo Alice.

No le prestó mucha atención, ni ellos a él. Era mejor así.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que llegaron a una linda casa de piedra. Alice chilló.

- ¡Es hermosa!- ella y Esme corrieron a verla.

Carlisle, Emmett y él se quedaron a bajar las maletas. Emmett se llevó la peor parte al cargar las de Alice y Esme.

Mientras entraba a la que sería su nueva casa, escuchó un grito en la casa del lado. Miró a Carlisle. Él lo miró, preocupado.

- No se escuchó muy bien.

- Lo sé- dijo.

- Iré más tarde a ver si todo está bien.

Asintió y volvió a subir a su nueva habitación.

Era más pequeña que la anterior, pero no lo demasiado. Tenía una gran ventana a un lado, mostrando un enorme bosque verde.

Suspiró y dejó sus cosas sobre la cama.

- ¿Edward?- llamó Alice a la puerta.

Entró, con sus pequeñas pasos de bailarina, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

- Lamento haber sido tan molesta contigo en el auto.

- No te preocupes- le sonrió.

- Es sólo que, Edward, ya pasaron 4 meses. Es hora de superarlo. Sé que lo querías mucho, y él a ti, pero no puedes seguir así. Extraño a mi hermano. Al divertido y educado. Quiero que vuelva.

Se quedó plasmado. Siempre pensó que era su dolor, nunca el de su familia. Nunca pensó que Alice se sintiera así.

- Lo siento, Alice. No lo sabía.

Ella le sonrió, con los ojos cristalinos, y le estiró los brazos. Él sonrió y la abrazó.

- Te quiero mucho, Edward.

- Y yo a ti.

- Bien. Ahora, iremos a comprar ropa para ti y Emmett. ¡No hay que perder tiempo!

Salió corriendo, riendo.

Sí. La pequeña Alice volvió.

Rodó los ojos y la siguió.

- Edward, iré a la casa del lado. ¿Vienes conmigo?- Carlisle dijo cuando lo vio.

Algo de distracción sería bueno.

- De acuerdo.

Carlisle tocó el timbre cuando estuvieron frente a la casa.

No era muy grande, más bien, era muy pequeña. Tenía unas ventanas rotas.

Una mujer con ojeras y un delantal en la cintura les abrió.

- Hola, señora. Soy Carlisle, el nuevo vecino- sonrió Carlisle.

Ella lo miró desconfiada.

Fue Edward el que contestó.

- Verá, señora, acabamos de escuchar un grito. Aquí, y no se oía muy bien. ¿Está todo bien?

La señora los miró confundida, y luego algo de sorpresa con miedo se juntó en su cara.

- ¡Oh! Sí, está todo bien. Es sólo el gato que siempre anda rasguñando.

- ¿Está segura?- cuestionó Carlisle.

Ella se frotó las manos, nerviosa.

- Sí, sí, todo está bien.

Y, sin querer esperar algo de ellos, les cerró.

Edward y Carlisle se miraron, confundidos.

ÉL movió el dedo índice en círculos sobre la sien. Carlisle rió.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, una chica volvió a abrir la puerta.

Edward se quedó paralizado.

Era muy hermosa. Demasiado. El cabello castaño, que se notaba con cabellos rojizos, estaba amarrado en una coleta desordenada, dándole un aspecto sexy y salvaje. Los ojos eran grandes y expresivos, de un hermoso color café. Los labios rellenos y rosas. Edward quiso besarlos.

Se fijó en una marca en su cuello.

- Siento lo de mi madre. No está bien. Lo siento- dijo, y volvió a cerrar.

Ellos volvieron a mirarse.

- ¿Viste su cuello?- preguntó Edward.

Carlisle asintió.

- A casa.

- ¿Dicen que tenía golpes en su cuello?- dijo Alice cuando llegaron a casa.

- Y no solo eso- empezó Carlisle-, no eran marcas normales. Tenía unas cuantas más en sus brazos y en las piernas.

- De seguro tiene más.

- No sabemos eso, Alice. Tal vez la chica se los causa a ella misma.

- Vamos, Edward, es imposible. Nadie alcanza su propio cuello.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó, abatida, Esme.

- Ahora, nada. No tenemos pruebas de que sean golpes mayores, o que alguien se los ocasione.

- ¿Qué pasaría si la chica fuese… un vampiro?- los ojos de Emmett se llenaron de terror y emoción.

Toda la familia, incluyendo a Esme, rodaron los ojos.

- De acuerdo, Emmett, de acuerdo.

**.  
>.<strong>

**.**

- ¡Primer día de escuela!- chilló Alice en el auto.

- ¿Por qué te emociona tanto la escuela?

- Es cierto, Alice. Eres muy rara, duendecillo.

Ella asesinó a Emmett con la mirada. Él se encogió.

- ¿Cómo no emocionarme? Haré nuevas amigas. Ojalá que a una le gusten las compras…

- …O ser vestida como Barbie

- ¡Calla, Emmett!- explotó Alice.

La escuela les dio la bienvenida. Las personas caminaban, inseguros, mirando a su alrededor, como si alguien los observara, o si ellos observaran.

- Aparca aquí, Em.

Cuando Alice terminó de verse al espejo, bajaron. Todos los observaron inmediatamente. Muchos empezaron a hablar entre ellos, otros los miraban, y otros no. Algunos pasaban y se detenían un segundo, luego seguían con ese paso inseguro y rápido de todos.

- Todos actúan como si fuesen… zombies- aportó Alice.

- Es aterrador- secundó Edward.

- Vamos, chicos, no queremos llegar tarde.

Caminaron entre los estudiantes. Muchos tenían la cabeza gacha, hasta los pequeñines, llenos de terror. ¿El por qué?, ninguno de los tres sabía.

- Bien, chicos, mi primera clase es historia. Así que, ¡nos vemos en el almuerzo!- gritó Alice cuando ya se iba.

Edward iba caminando, con la mochila calzada al hombro. En un momento, tropezó con alguien. Lo agarró por el codo, impidiendo su caída.

- Lo siento- murmuraron los dos a la vez.

Edward levantó la vista, encontrándose con dos profundos ojos cafés.

- Emmm…, hola- dijo.

Ella lo miró detenidamente.

- ¿Eres el chico de ayer?

- Sí…

- Hola. Lamento lo que pasó, ellos no están bien…

- ¿Quiénes?- demandó Edward.

- Ellos… me persiguen. No puedo decir nada, me matarían…

- ¿Quiénes? Dímelo, puedo ayudarte.

- No puedo, me encontrarían.

Ella escapó antes de que Edward pudiera forzarla a decirle. Volvió a tomarle del codo antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Lo miró durante un segundo con sus enormes ojos, y Edward pudo jurar ver una pequeña sonrisilla en la comisura de sus labios.

- Bella… Bella Swan- dijo.

Edward le sonrió.

- De acuerdo, Bella. Nos vemos, pero no te dejaré tranquila hasta que me digas qué pasa, y quién te hace esas marcas.

Bella se mostró asustada, y se soltó de su agarre. Se cubrió el cuello instintivamente, tratando de protegerse. Se fue corriendo en dirección contraria a Edward.

Sí… tal vez la acosaba mucho, pero sentía que debía protegerla de todo.

Extraño.

- Guay, que chica- apareció Emmett, sobándose la mejilla.

- ¿Quién?

- Ella- dijo, apuntando a una linda rubia.

- Parece algo superficial…

Emmett rió sonoramente.

- Lo es. Es toda una Barbie.

- Vaya, tal vez se entienda con Alice.

En ese momento, la rubia saludó a una alegre Alice.

- Lo hacen- repitió Emmett.

Sonó la campana. Hora de entrar a clases.

- Adiós, hermano- le palmeó el hombro.

Edward revisó su horario. Literatura.

Suspiró. Esa sería una tarde larga.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue echarse a su cama, suspirando.

El día había sido más agotador de lo que había pensado. Por otro lado, no había vuelto a ver a Bella.

La extrañaba. Lo admitía.

¿Por qué, sino era más que una extraña?

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Era Esme.

- ¿Cómo fue el día?- susurró.

Edward suspiró.

- No tan bien como pensé.

- ¿Alguna chica en particular?

La miró. Esme rió con su dulce risa.

- Emmett me contó lo de la chica de la casa del lado- explicó.

- No sé qué me pasa.

- Tal vez, es que te estás enamorando- dijo.

- No la conozco, mamá- dijo, como si eso explicara todo.

Bueno, casi todo.

Esme se encogió de hombros.

- A veces, el amor es un tanto confuso.

Edward no respondió, y Esme pensó que sería mejor irse.

Luego de unos minutos solo, Edward dijo:

- Sí, puede ser…

Tal vez, lo que pasaba no era que el amor fuese confuso, sino que las personas lo volvían confuso.

* * *

><p><strong>Vayaaa, este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito. En ésta y en la otra historia. Ojalá que hayan otros más largos ;) amo escribir. Lo amo de verdad.<strong>

**Nos vemos en menos de una semana!**

**Los quiero!**

**Toto.**


End file.
